The purpose of the Administrative Core is to coordinate and intergrate all activities of the CCNMD. In order to provide the necessary cooperation and coordination to maximize the productivity of the center, the Administrative Core provides a forum for formal, structured interactions between CCNMD investigators, between participating scientific and clinical institutions, and between administrative elements of the center.